


Love Me Like A Love Song

by TimelessWriting



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, wtf is characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: The two have a lazy day off by themselves, and Riku decides he wants to dance.





	Love Me Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE SOMETHING AFTER YEARS OF NOT WRITING LMAO... and it's FLUFF of all things? who am I. 
> 
> ANYWAYS i love these boys and i hope you do too? they deserve aaaaaall the love! also fun fact I learnt while writing this: Riku is a bookworm? how cute is that wtf I LOVE ALL MY BOYS SO MUCH
> 
> I apologize for any errors in my writing.

The day had been relatively calm, with a brief ruckus in the morning with everyone getting ready for their respective jobs for the day, but after that the house was relatively quiet. The only ones left behind after everything settled down were Yamato and Riku, the only ones with a free schedule that day.

Yamato had woken up early for once—albeit reluctantly—dragged up by Mitsuki before he left for a shoot, so his breakfast wouldn't get cold. He had had half a mind to go back to bed again once he had eaten, but Riku had given him those big ol’ puppy eyes of his and insisted Yamato stay with him. How could Yamato have possibly said no to such an innocent expression?

And so that's how things had been for most of the morning, Yamato sprawled out dozing on the couch while Riku sat leaning against it with a novel in hand. Things were quiet except for the turning of the pages, and Yamato fell in and out of sleep, waking up only when Riku shifted—or on one occasion, entwined their fingers. It was on one of these occasions that he finally decided he was tired of sleeping, pushing himself up to go grab a drink. When he came back he sunk down on the floor next to Riku, slinging an arm up onto the couch around him and peering over his shoulder.

“What's that you're reading?” He asked, squinting to try and read the small text on the page. 

Riku practically beamed at him in excitement, his grin bright enough to power even the sun. His tone was breathless as rushed out an explanation, telling of heists and romance, an adventure that was oh so like him to read. It was endearing really, the way he rambled on about it.

“... and right now they're at a ball, where the thief is meeting up with the baron's daughter! They're dancing together, but she doesn't know he's the phantom thief who said he was going to steal her heart!” Riku gushed to Yamato, who simply nodded along as he listened. 

His arm shifted from laying on the couch behind Riku to wrapping it around his shoulder so he could reach up and play with the soft red hair he loved on Riku. Said boyfriend cut himself off mid-sentence and gaped in surprise for a moment, staring at Yamato with wide eyes before flushing red and burying his face in Yamato's shoulder.

Yamato held back a laugh, pushing his fingers farther up to run them through Riku’s hair as he teased, “What were you saying again? What were they doing at the dance?”

Riku lifted up his head with a huff and pouted, jokingly shoving at Yamato a bit before settling back into his side. 

“They're dancing! He keeps flirting with her so she keeps almost messing up their waltz…” He trailed off for a moment, looking up at Yamato as if the meaning of life had just come to him. An excited grin began to make its way across his face again, and Yamato began to get a sinking feeling just looking at it. Whatever Riku was thinking, it wasn't going to be good for him. “We should dance too!”

He quickly got up, looking at Yamato as if he was expected to follow suit. All he got in return though was an awkward laugh and a dismissive wave.

“Ahh, onii-san is too old for that, y'know… he's too old for these kinds of things straight out of love stories… That's for people like—” He was cut off by a yank to his arm as Riku reached down and pulled him up, barely even listening to what he was saying. It was the most he could do to set aside his half-empty beer can before it spilled due to the jostling.

Riku looked up at him once he was set firmly on his feet, expression pleading and full of determination. “We’re idols! We dance all the time! Please?”

Yamato grimaced at the realization of his hypocrisy, and tried to excuse it with a brief, “But that’s different…” before he trailed off and sighed. Riku was looking at him so upset, and god knew Yamato was weak to Riku in all senses of the word. Doting on Riku was sure to be the death of him some day he was sure, but there was no way Yamato could resist him when he really wanted something. He would play along with his whims until the end of their days.

“Alright, alright… Go ahead and set up a song while I move the table,” He relented, lips quirking up in a small smile at the look of elation and fist pump he got from Riku. 

It wasn’t long before gentle music began to play and Yamato was tugged against Riku, the two quickly getting into position. Yamato had learned how to waltz for a drama earlier that year, so it wasn’t too much to quickly recall how to, and with a brief quarrel over which role Riku should take, the two were settled and ready.

“You know, this isn’t exactly ballroom music…” Yamato commented with an amused grin as he guided Riku around the living room, teasing remarks leaving the younger one to duck his head in embarrassment.

“I like this song!” Riku cried in his defense, struggling not to trip over his feet as he attempted to keep up with Yamato’s quiet instructions. He had never formally danced a waltz before, and so the actual steps to the dance were something new to him. Still though, he laughed. He was having fun, and spending time with Yamato was always worth it—even with the teasing remarks. At the end of the day, Yamato was always warm and kind to him, going out of his way to show his affections in quiet ways that Riku had learned to appreciate. 

Yamato always seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking, and whether that was due to him wearing his heart on his sleeve or Yamato’s skills, Riku wasn’t sure. Iori had said it was likely a combination of both, and Riku was inclined to believe him. Regardless though, this allowed for generally easy communication between the two, Yamato quick to come to the rescue whenever Riku’s insecurities would bubble to the surface and Riku so open that Yamato could rest assured in his.

“Careful.”

Riku was pulled out of his thoughts as he stumbled forward and into his boyfriend’s chest. It was perfect timing too, as the song wound down to an end and the room slowly went quiet. The two simply stood there, Riku pressed up against Yamato’s chest and their arms wrapped around each other.

Then, as if the peace was shattered, they let go of each other and each took a step back so they could see each other’s faces.

“So, was it just like in your book? Did onii-san steal your heart?” Yamato grinned, pushing his glasses up as if he could view Riku’s surprised and indignant expression all that much better if he did. He got a taste of his own medicine though as he was yanked down and a kiss was pressed to his lips before Riku let go and backed down. 

His cheeks were dusted pink as he made the surprisingly bold move of declaring, “You already did.”

Yamato stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a laugh and running his hand through his hair. The smile on his face assured that the head shake he gave was that of shocked fondness, sighing, “You’re too much for onii-san sometimes… But that’s not such a bad thing.”

The two gazed upon each other with fondness in their eyes, and both of them knew that while they may have made an unlikely pair, the affection they shared was mutual in all ways possible.

**Author's Note:**

> so like wtf is characterization amirite? hopefully i'll get a better grasp of all the i7 characters as I write them more and read more chats!
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter for my daily crying over yamato: @theworstpitcher


End file.
